


Her Majesty's Scepter

by garbage_dono



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Discussion of alpha/beta/omega dynamics, Dorks in Love, Edging, Erotic Research, Explicit Consent, F/M, Knotting, Pegging, Praise Kink, Research as foreplay, Shapeshifting, Shower Sex, The age old question, accidental facial, guided masturbation, handjobs, is it really pegging if someone shapeshifts a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_dono/pseuds/garbage_dono
Summary: Allura and Lotor set out to explore a new kind of pleasure together.





	Her Majesty's Scepter

When he entered the library, Lotor’s expression was drawn into a veil of deep thought: his brows knit, his jaw clenched, his lips pressed into a thin line. He said nothing as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure the door had slid closed behind him, and he strode toward her, hands clasped behind his back. When he was close enough, she could already see the first hints of a flush creeping onto the tips of his ears.

For a moment, Allura wondered why in the stars he seemed so lost in contemplation, but the answer came to her quickly enough. Perhaps he thought he was asking too much of her. Perhaps this was a more taboo subject in Galra circles than she’d realized. Perhaps he was having second thoughts.

She did her best to quell any unease with a soft smile. “I called up some diagrams,” she said, trying to keep her tone light. “We could go through them together if you like.”

He seemed to start to nod before abandoning the gesture halfway through, his shoulders tensing as he glanced at the screen before them. Surely he couldn’t be so shy – it was hardly the first time he’d encountered something like this. He had said so himself.

“Of course,” he said, but his voice betrayed his own nerves. His words sounded like an afterthought, like they were only meant to placate her rather than confirm his own enthusiasm.

Allura’s smile dissolved, and she turned off the screen with a wave of her hand before facing him fully, her shoulders square with his and her hands planted on her hips. “Alright,” she said firmly, “What is it?”

He blinked. “What?” She said nothing, just held his gaze for a moment, and he let out a long sigh. “Allura…are you sure this is something you want?”

Ah, so it was about her. It wasn’t anxiety about the act itself that she was sensing from him, but worry for _her._ How very like him…and how very unnecessary.

“Lotor…” She reached for his hand. “You must stop having second thoughts. Do you really think I would agree to something if I wasn’t curious about it myself?”

As he stared at her, his nerves seemed to recede. Thank the stars, because she would have hated for all the research she had already done to be for nothing. But more than that, she would have been heartbroken if Lotor had felt that he couldn’t confide in her about his own desires.

Finally, he smiled, the flush in his ears radiating farther down until it spread across his cheeks. “How foolish of me,” he breathed, his fingers curling against hers until she could feel the points of his claws grazing her knuckles. “Overthinking this so much when you’ve handled it just as well as I always knew you would.” He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the base of her thumb. “You are marvelous, you know.”

She hummed in affirmation, matching his new smile with her own. It melted into something softer, and she whispered, “If you’re not sure about this – I realize it takes an awful amount of trust, and if you’d rather put it off, or forget it altogether-“

“No!” His response came so quickly that it almost made her dizzy. He cleared his throat, his blush deepening. “N-no. No, I very much want it, still. As long as you’re willing.”

“I think I’ve made it clear that I’m perfectly willing,” she said. “Otherwise we wouldn’t be here.”

“Of course.”

“Now-“ She turned to the screen again and pulled the diagrams back up. Despite her excitement to move forward, she very much hoped Lotor had locked the door behind him. The last thing she wanted was to be interrupted while they were in the middle of their research, especially when it involved so many _colorful_ illustrations.

Not all of them were entirely scientific in nature. There were a multitude of medical diagrams, labeling anatomy in cold, clinical terms. They were helpful for her own reference, but what drew her eye more were the historical accounts – drawings and etchings of muscular Galra of many genders, with hardened members protruding from between their legs.

“Alphas,” Lotor said from behind her as he looked over her shoulder. His blush was gone now, his gaze fixed on the screen. It seemed now that she had assuaged his fears of pressuring her into something she didn’t truly want, he was ready to proceed with vigor. “Ceremonial breeding used to be quite common in the old days.”

“Ceremonial breeding,” Allura repeated, trying not to grimace. “Sounds so…”

“Barbaric?” Lotor offered.

She shrugged. “I was going to say messy.”

“That too,” he chuckled. “But it served a purpose, like most ceremonies in any culture’s history. It was, at the very least, a very…efficient way of bolstering the population when the birth rate declined. Whenever it was deemed necessary, all of the most virile alphas were gathered in the interest of…well, I think you understand the purpose.”

She glanced at him, biting her lip as a question burned in the back of her mind. Lotor had been around for quite some time… “Did you ever…take part?”

“Stars, no. The practice came to an end long before the destruction of Daibazaal, and longer still before I was even born.” He sighed. “Thankfully, if you ask me. From my studies, it doesn’t seem that everyone involved was always…willing.”

It was easy to understand his meaning, and she looked back at the diagrams on the screen. Such brutal practices…and yet her own people also had parts of their history that were less than pleasant. Still, she couldn’t deny a sense of relief that spread through her chest knowing that Lotor had never been involved in any attempt to impregnate as many fertile Galra as possible in one go.

But it led her to another question, and she had a feeling Lotor could see her forming it before she even opened her mouth. He looked at her expectantly as she said, “But you are an alpha.”

“I am,” he said, easily.

“So have you ever done this before?” she asked him. “Been on…this side of it?”

She watched as his eyes tracked from the screen to her face, and then back again as he cleared his throat. “Not…with a partner, no.”

It was good information to have, as far as she was concerned. This was new territory for both of them. But it filled her with…something that she couldn’t place. A strange new feeling of possessiveness that swept through her and nearly knocked the air from her lungs. There was no certainty that he had never had the opportunity to explore this kind of pleasure with another, but the fact that she would be the first, the fact that he _trusted_ her to be the first, made her heart swell and her cheeks flush.

Suddenly, she couldn’t wait to get started. Even moreso than before.

“Well then,” she said with a smile. “The sooner we begin our research, the sooner we can…experiment in earnest.”

She leaned in to plant a soft peck on his cheek, and loved the way the tips of his ears darkened once again as she pulled away.

* * *

 

Quintants of research preceded their first experiment, and when the time finally came, Allura found herself tense with trepidation. She scrolled through the diagrams once more, intently aware of Lotor looking over her shoulder, his bare chest pressed against her arm. Her own nakedness hardly bothered her – it was a comfort, feeling Lotor drop a kiss to her shoulder. But knowing what she was about to attempt pulled a knot tighter and tighter in the pit of her stomach.

“You know,” Lotor said, his lips brushing against her skin with every word, “We don’t have to do this now. It’s your body – if you’re not comfortable shifting this way-“

“It’s not as if it’s permanent,” she said. “And I’m not anxious about the shift. It’s just – well, it will be new for both of us.”

“Certainly,” he said, a laugh rumbling deep in his chest. “Whenever you’re ready, love.”

She nodded, banishing the screens with a wave of her hand and leaving them in darkness save for the soft glow of the swirling holographic starmap above her bed. She watched it turn, taking a deep breath to center herself as she sat back against the pillows with her knees gently parted. Lotor’s eyes were on her, but that didn’t make her tense – his hand wandered down the length of her arm, grounding her, steadying her as she focused on the structure she had built in her mind over the course of their studies.

It was easy to memorize anatomy. Blood vessels, muscle tissue, skin, and nerves. Intensive study of anatomy and physiology were essential for any Altean who sought to hone their shapeshifting skills, and she was no exception. But study was one thing, as was a simple change to the color of her skin or even the bone structure of her limbs. Building a new organ – one she had no memory or knowledge of, was a new feeling and a strange one.

At first, she felt almost nothing; the familiar tingle of the shapeshifting energy flowing through her assured her that it was working, but she was aware of little other than that. Slowly, the feeling began to concentrate and pool between her legs, growing hot and throbbing and drawing her attention even more intently until it almost overwhelmed her. Before she even opened her eyes, she knew something was different. Arousal burned deep in her belly, but it felt…heavier somehow. Fuller. And she could tell that Lotor had tensed beside her, his fingers curling against her arm and his breathing growing ragged. “Stars,” he sighed, and finally, she opened her eyes.

She burst out laughing before she could help herself.

“Allura?” Lotor asked, concern seeping into his tone.

She covered her mouth with one hand, giggling against her palm. “I’m sorry,” she choked. “It’s just – it’s so strange, that’s all. Almost alien.” She gathered herself for a moment, glancing down between her legs again. The appendage bobbing there was different from Lotor’s: slimmer and smoother, without the well-defined ridges and bulbous knot that she’d grown so familiar with.

“It’s not…quite what I was going for,” she finally admitted. “It seems I only managed the most basic components and little else.”

“Quite impressive for a first attempt, though,” he said. “The most important part…how does it feel?”

She stared at it for a few moments, shifting her hips. There was sensation, so at least on the most basic level, she had managed to replicate the nervous structures. But there was an odd sort of disconnect in her mind as she stared at it – it didn’t _feel_ like it belonged to her. It was foreign, like something she had stitched onto herself instead of something that was truly a part of her own body.

Hesitantly, she reached down and let her fingers trail over the length of it, shivering as she did. The sensation itself was familiar, just stemming from a different place than she was used to, activating different nerve endings – external rather than internal. “It’s…” she sighed, her brow knitting. Finally, she settled on, “different.”

“I’m sure,” Lotor breathed, almost reverently. “But it seems you’ve managed to replicate the basic structure rather faithfully. We can always focus on the details later. But for now…” He covered her hand with his own, grinning wolfishly as he stroked her thumb over hers. “May I, Allura?”

She nodded, letting his grip tighten enough to wrap their fingers around the shaft. “Can you feel that?” he asked softly when she gasped at the pressure.

“Yes…”

“So there’s sensation too – your shapeshifting skills are incredible.” He leaned in closer, so she could feel the heat of his body against her back, his breath against her neck. “Perhaps try this…just a bit of added pressure.” Slowly, he moved their hands downward until they pressed against her lower belly, and a deep flush bloomed across her cheeks. “How is that?” he asked her. “Pleasurable?”

“Absolutely,” she breathed, and she felt him gulp.

“Do you…think you could come from this?” he asked. “Is the sensation enough?”

“I…” She closed her eyes and focused on the pleasure, the heat of their hands as they slowly stroked up and down. Lotor helped her keep the pressure consistent, but the pace was almost tortuously slow. “I think…perhaps…” She bit her lip as Lotor squeezed the base of it. “The sensation itself isn’t so different. Just…concentrated differently.” She shot him a smirk. “If you’d just go a bit faster…”

Even in the darkness, she could see his pupils dilate at her words. “You’re in control, Allura,” he reminded her, nodding down at their hands. “You may go as fast or slow as you like.”

Of course…she’d very nearly forgotten. With Lotor’s hand still folded over hers, she began to move her own hand in earnest. She built up the pace slowly at first, letting out a shaky sigh as the pleasure began to build.

She leaned back against his chest, letting him kiss and nip at her shoulders and neck as he pleased. “Lotor,” she sighed. “Tell me…what is it you do when you’re alone?” She smirked as she felt him tense. “Perhaps I’ll find the information valuable.”

He hummed against her skin, the sound of it vibrating through her body and relaxing every muscle. “If I may,” he said, “I find that a well-timed twist of the wrist does much to add to one’s pleasure.” As he spoke, he guided her wrist on the next upstroke, twisting her palm around the head, and a jolt of pleasure ran up her spine. “Was I right?” he asked with a smirk.

“Very,” she sighed. “I’d very much like for you to do that again…”

“As you wish,” he said, and he performed the action once more. She arched into the touch, pulling her hand free of his and chasing the newfound pleasure that had ignited within her. “ _Yes,_ ” Lotor encouraged her, his hands now free to skim across her hips and stomach. “Just like that, Allura. _More._ ”

She didn’t need him to tell her – a familiar coil was twisting hot and tight in her belly, her hand moving without her own conscious thought. She gave into the urge to drive her hips upward into her tight fist, gasping as she felt it crest and burn through her entire body. She stretched her head back against Lotor’s shoulder, moaning long and loud as her length twitched and spasmed against her palm.

It seemed to draw on for longer than usual, and when she finally came down again, she was left with a deep and thorough exhausting that seeped into her bones. She glanced down and found no mess of any kind on her skin.

“I suppose,” she breathed, “It’s not quite as…functional as I’d thought. But perhaps that’s for the better. Nothing to clean up.”

“I…wouldn’t say that,” Lotor said, his voice strained and his cheeks a deep violet. When she shifted she felt it – the telltale wetness of his own release against her hip. “Seeing you enjoy yourself like that was quite…stimulating. To say the least.”

Pride welled in her chest, melding with the tiredness that was stretching its tendrils through every corner of her body with each passing tick. It took just a few moments for her to let her body revert to its usual form, and with the shift came a sense of relief. It was good to have her own anatomy back in place again.

Her confidence, though, had easily grown tenfold. “Well,” she mused, “I’d call that a successful first attempt. Now all that’s left to do is fine-tune our little experiment a bit.”

“I’m willing if you are,” he said, burying his nose in the crook of her neck and breathing deep. “I’d happily do whatever I had to in order to see you lose yourself like that again. You’ve given me so many wonderful _ideas,_ my love.”

Oh, she was sure. And she couldn’t wait to indulge them all.

* * *

It _still_ wasn’t right.

She cursed under her breath, squinting and leaning in for a closer look. It was an awkward position, bending her torso over her spread legs to get a full view of her little _project._ She had made a lot of progress, to be sure – the details were closer to what she had pictured with each attempt. Maybe just a few more, and she would have it down-

“Darling,” Lotor said, pausing in the doorway. “Just what are you doing?”

She jumped – had she really been so engrossed in what she’d been doing that she hadn’t even heard the knock? “Stars,” she breathed. “For a tick, I thought you were Coran…” She sighed as she removed the sheet she’d haphazardly thrown over her lap. “And I’d really rather not have to explain this.”

The evidence of her latest attempt was plenty obvious beneath her loose sleeping garb, even if she had hastily pulled up her pants to cover herself. The bulge underneath the fabric was unmistakable, and she sighed. “I haven’t quite been able to manifest it without…standing at attention, if you get my meaning.”

“I think I can see what you mean clearly from here,” Lotor said, voice overflowing with glee. Quiznak, did he have to sound so _entertained?_ “I suppose, given the purpose of our little…endeavor, that limitation isn’t entirely inconvenient.”

“I certainly don’t have any plans to go about my day with _this_ bobbing between my legs.”

“Just how long have you been at it?” Lotor asked her as he sat down on the bed beside her.

“A varga or so,” she said with a shrug. “I’ve been trying to get the knot right at least, and I think I’ve come close.”

His eyes darkened at that, and she smiled. Well, they did have some time… “Perhaps…you’d like to inspect my handiwork?” she offered, hooking a finger demurely under the hem of her pants and inching them down her hips.

“A good idea,” Lotor said with a sage nod. “For academic purposes, of course.”

“Of course.”

His fingers were already joining her own under the elastic, tugging them down until she was completely exposed. It was still a strange and foreign thing, feeling it springing free like that, and she couldn’t hold in a laugh. “It’s so…ridiculous looking,” she giggled, “Like a Korvuk’s tail.”

“Lightyears more beautiful than any part of a Korvuk,” he told her, reaching out to wrap his fingers around her and smiling slyly when she sighed in pleasure. “I doubt a Korvuk would let me do _this._ ”

Without any more warning, he slid between her legs and leaned down to flick his tongue out against the tip of her, and her body spasmed. God, the feeling of his rough, ridged tongue against her flesh almost made her vision blur, forcing the air from her lungs – it was so different from when he had put his mouth on her before, more _raw,_ somehow. Addictive.

But instead of pressing further, Lotor paused and looked up at her from between her legs. Stars, that point of view certainly was…stimulating. “Apologies,” he said, “Too much?”

“ _No,_ ” she insisted, “No…it’s…” She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. “Does it feel like that for you…so… _electric?_ ”

“I’m not sure how it feels for you,” he hummed, dropping a sweet kiss to the inside of her thigh. “But your mouth has always been…” He sighed, and she could _feel_ it against her. “… _delectable._ ” His eyes flashed up at her again, sharp and gleaming. “Would you like more?”

“Yes,” she blurted immediately. “Stars, yes…”

He nodded with a deep purr, and her heart skipped as she watched him lean down again. He moved tantalizingly slow, like he could feel her watching his every move and wanted to make it worth her while. She couldn’t see his face as he finally wrapped his lips around her, but she _felt_ every twitch, every breath, every careful swipe of his tongue. It was wet, hot, enveloping her in a deep-seated pleasure that made her toes curl and her fingertips dig into the sheets.

“That’s-“ She gasped as Lotor drew back, dragging his tongue and lips across the length of her and making her moan. “ _Oh…_ ”

“Good?” he asked, licking his lips. She heard it more than she saw it – a wet, messy smack that made her ache for more.

Before she realized she was doing it, she was reaching up to press her hand against the back of his head – gently at first, not applying any pressure. But she felt Lotor stiffen, heard him draw in a sharp breath as her fingers curled against his hair. “Oh my…” she breathed. “Do you like that?” She accentuated the question with a small tug, just enough for him to notice and nothing more.

“I…I very well may,” he said. An evasive answer, but it was all she needed. Her suspicions were confirmed when she pulled once again and drew a shaking gasp from his parted lips.

“You _may?_ ” she laughed.

“I may.” His voice was thick, rough, his pupils wide dark disks that obscured all but the thinnest sliver of his irises. He looked like a starving man with a hot meal laid out in front of him as he dove down again, getting his mouth on her and making her fist clench harder against his scalp.

It was like a flood, filling every corner of her with hot, radiating pleasure. It flowed through her veins all the way down to her toes, making her head spin and her heart race until she could barely draw a steady breath. “More,” she gasped. “Lotor…please, more…”

“I do as my princess commands,” he purred. He pressed his hands against her thighs, pushing them further apart, and _oh,_ suddenly his tongue was pressing against a spot that made supernovae explode behind her eyes. She was keenly aware of _pressure_ building up inside of her, different than anything she’d felt before. Like a dam straining to hold back a flood. Building, building until she was sure she was going to burst-

“Lotor-“ she choked. “I…I think I’m-“

It was all she managed before she felt herself tipping, falling over the edge of a precipice. The first surge of pleasure knocked all capacity for speech out of her, leaving her with nothing but a long and ragged moan that left her throat raw and her lungs aching. Wave after wave of it pulsed through her body, each more powerful than the last, until finally, she slumped, panting, as her fingers disentangled themselves from Lotor’s hair.

When she opened her eyes again, she slapped a hand over her mouth and let out a shocked squeak. “Oh – I…”

Lotor merely blinked up at her with a strangely bemused expression on his face. Pearlescent white fluid dripped down over his chin and onto his chest. “I honestly don’t know what I expected,” he admitted.

“I…have been working on certain aspects of…functionality.”

“I’d say you’ve made some impressive progress.” He brought one hand up to neatly wipe away a drop of the fluid, bringing his thumb to his lips and licking it from his own skin. “I must admit…it doesn’t taste as different as I thought.”

She felt her cheeks begin to heat up even more. “I can only alter my own body chemistry so much,” she said, and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. “I never realized that could happen so…quickly.”

He shot her a smirk. “Not bad for your first time.”

“ _Hardly_ my first,” she insisted, delivering a light smack to his shoulder. 

“First time doing this.” He wiped the rest of the fluid from his chine with a smirk. “I’m assuming at least. If it’s not, then I do believe you’ve been holding out on me.” He was already crawling up onto the bed, making his way up the length of her body and kissing her. She got a quick taste of herself on his lips as she drew him in closer, letting out a soft moan as his hand wandered between their bodies and grasped her again.

“Ah-“ She winced. “Lotor…I’m not sure I can…” She blushed. “I may need a few dobashes.”

He hummed thoughtfully, his fingers wrapping around the base of her length. “I know love…just wanted to see if you’d managed to make any progress on that knot of yours.” He grinned. “You did say you’d been working on it, yes?”

She had been, though she hadn’t been quite sure of her success. Her makeshift anatomy was still a far cry from completely accurate in many respects, but she was well aware of some kind of…swelling at the base of her cock after she’d come. Lotor’s hand on her now felt different from before, his strokes short and slow, squeezing more than they moved up and down over her skin. It was a deep and rumbling pleasure, like his fingers were working out a deep muscle strain that no amount of stretching herself could alleviate.

She sighed, letting him continue, holding him close and breathing in his scent. “It feels…oh…like the best massage I’ve ever had…”

He chuckled against her neck. “Quite the description…" He planted a kiss on her skin. "Pressure on the knot can be particularly...pleasant after climax. It seems your grasp of the anatomy is improving in leaps and bounds.”

“More practice is certainly helping things along.”

“I’m sure.” He pulled back, just enough to look at her. “But perhaps a bit of rest first, hm?” She moaned in agreement as his grip on her knot tightened again. “Enjoy your afterglow. It looks so delectable on you…”

She nodded, laughing softly against his chest as she wrapped one leg around his hip and pulled him closer.

* * *

A long, hot shower was a luxury that Allura didn’t often have time for indulging in, and sharing one with Lotor was even rarer. It was tragic, given how exceedingly talented he was at massaging her scalp and temples as he washed her hair, not to mention how talented his fingers were in other ways when they happened to wander. But tonight, she was content to spend her time kissing him and letting her _own_ hands wander instead.

The water cascaded down over both of them, surrounding them with a soft blanket of billowing steam. Tendrils of it rose up off of Lotor’s skin as he pulled away, his hair drenched and sticking to his shoulders and chest. His cheeks flushed violet as she let her hands meander down over his hips and play over his bulging sheath.

“Enjoying our shower?” she teased as she traced the growing outline of his cock with one finger and watched him shiver.

“More than I can say,” he told her on a growl.

Oh, she could tell. Even if it wasn’t obvious from the tip of his cock peeking out underneath the pad of her index finger, she could see it in the way his pupils dilated to wide black voids, his claws skimming over her hips, his lips lightly parted as his tongue darted out to run across them. She could practically _feel_ the desire radiating off of him. She was hungry for it.

She leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck where his pulse raced under his skin, and he let out a groan she could barely hear above the pounding of the water on their backs. “Lotor…” she sighed. “I’d like…to try something. If you’d let me.”

He perked up at that – seemed like she had his attention. Perfect. “My love,” he said, “When have I ever denied you that much?”

Allura laughed as she tilted her head to nip at his ear, letting one hand coax his erection along as her other wandered around to the back of his thigh. She pressed the tip of one finger against the inside of one cheek, grinning when he gasped. “Still interested?” she whispered. She didn’t move any farther quite yet, but he answered a moment later by pressing his hips back against her hand.

“ _Ancients,_ yes.”

Her heart soared.

She’d been wanting to try this for some time. Their experimenting with new forms of intimacy had taken her to new heights of pleasure she had never thought she would experience, but she prayed he would enjoy receiving as much as he seemed to enjoy giving.

“Have you…” She paused, wondering how best to phrase her question. “Have you tried this?” She pressed her finger a bit farther, bumping up against a tight ring of muscle and feeling Lotor muffle a grunt against her shoulder. “You said you'd never been on the receiving end of a knot, but has anyone else ever touched you like this?”

“Ten thousand years is a long time to resist exploring every corner of one’s own body,” he said, and she could hear the smile on the edge of his words. “But…as for anyone else…you would be the first, princess.”

Raw possessiveness welled up in her, so powerful that she could barely hold back a groan. With shaking hands, she reached for the bottle of lubricant on the lip of the shower, feeling Lotor’s eyes following every movement. She tipped the bottle, letting the fluid drip over her fingers and biting her lip.

Lotor’s hand grazed up her arm, fingers dancing over her wrist. “Allura.” His voice was rough – that much was easy to hear even over the sound of rushing water and her pulse pounding in her ears. “Please…do what you want with me.”

It was not just permission – it was a _command,_ and one that made her shiver despite the steam rising up around him. How could she deny him? Instead she shot him a smile and wrapped her hand around his erection while pressing one slick finger between his cheeks. She rubbed the pad of him gently before she ever breached him, feeling him relax, a deep groan rumbling in his chest. Almost a purr.

When it slipped inside, Lotor’s moan echoed throughout the bath chamber, long and shaking and rough as his eyes rolled back under half-closed lids. His grip on her arm tightened, his claws pressing against her skin as his hips bucked against her palm. She stroked him. “Good,” she breathed as she dropped a soft kiss to his jaw. “So good, Lotor…”

She carefully curled her finger, dragging it out and pressing it back in again, and Lotor buried his nose in the crook of her neck. “More…” he pleaded softly.

She squeezed the base of his cock, feeling the knot forming there as she did. His hips quivered, his breath hitching as she ran her thumb over the tip. It was exhilarating, feeling him clench around her finger, feeling the heat of his body enveloping her up to her knuckle. “ _More,_ ” he said again, more insistently this time.

Slowly, she pressed another finger against him. “You want more,” she sighed, more a statement of fact than a question, and instead of answering with words, he nodded against her neck. She hesitated just a moment, but it was easier than she thought it would be to slide another finger inside, and his length twitched against her palm.

“ _Stars,_ ” he choked. “Void, preserve me…Allura…”

He was breathless, panting – she could feel it against her shoulder, coming in hot puffs. When she curled her fingers again, he thrust against her hard enough to make her wobble, every exhale morphing into a broken moan. He was slick and hot and throbbing against her palm, his knot firm and straining. His entire body shook, every muscle so tense that it seemed like he could break at any moment, shatter at her feet under the water and steam.

He was beautiful. Unbelievably so.

His ability to speak seemed to leave him as she rocked back and forth against her hands, completely lost in pleasure. She could watch it forever; and she wished she could preserve this moment – with Lotor teetering on the verge of breaking under her touch – for all eternity.

She leaned forward on a whim, let her teeth press against the skin of Lotor’s shoulder, and he drew in a quivering breath before his head tilted back and thumped against the shower wall. He roared, his body arching, muscles clamping down against her fingers as his release splattered over her arm and hip.

Finally, he slumped against her shoulder, and she let her fingers slip out of his body as her other hand massaged his knot. For a few dobashes, he hummed and murmured against her skin, softly purring and leaning against her. Finally, he opened his eyes and glanced up at her. “I do believe you may have broken me for good, my dear.”

She let out a laugh. “I certainly hope not. I have plenty more planned for us.”

“Oh, I have no doubt.” He turned to kiss her on the lips. “I believe I can manage.”

It was some time before they stepped out of the shower, steam rising off of their skin. Lotor’s hands never left Allura’s body, touching everywhere they could – her hips, her arms, her shoulders, her neck, her cheek. They made their way into the bedroom, and he dropped a kiss to her temple.

“Well,” he purred, “After such a spectacular shower, I believe I may owe you a good seeing-to in our bed.” His lips tickled against her ear, and the arousal that had been simmering in the pit of her stomach came to a full rolling boil.

She let him nudge her down onto the silky sheets and smiled. “I can hardly argue with your flawless logic,” she said, she pulled him down against her.

* * *

Tonight was the night.

They had decided on it together, after several more rounds of experimentation had yielded the most promising results so far. It was no longer about perfecting her shapeshifting craft, no longer about absentminded curiosity. Now it ran deeper. Hotter. Allura could barely contain her excitement as they slipped through the doorway into their darkened bedroom.

“Candles,” Lotor mused, his eyebrows arching as he paused just over the threshold.

She let out a laugh at his bemused expression. “Is it too much?” she asked, blushing. “I thought it might…set the mood a bit.”

It hadn’t taken too long to set the candles out around their bed get the help of the mice to light them all. She considered it well worth the extra effort – the soft glow stretched out to every corner of their bedchamber, flickering orange tendrils bathing them in just enough warm light for her to make out Lotor’s face. His gaze softened, a smile stretching his lips. As he leaned in for a kiss, Allura marveled at the way the firelight played over his eyelashes and cheeks.

Stars, he was so beautiful.

“Am I?” he chuckled She had barely registered that she had said as much out loud. “I pale in comparison to you, my love.” His palm found her cheek as they sat on the bed, and he let out a breath: “My queen.”

She let her eyes close as she kissed him again, pulling him close, holding him against her like if she did so tightly enough she would never have to part from him again.

She would have been happy enough to let him press her against the bed, strip her and take her right there. But they had plans for this night, and she didn’t intend to let them fall by the wayside. Her heart raced with excitement as she pulled back just enough to look up at him. “Lotor,” she said softly, “Your clothes…take them off.”

It was a gentle command, but a command none the less, and he grinned at her as one eyebrow neatly arched. “As her majesty commands.”

She watched as he got to his feet, reaching for the hem of his shirt. He took his time pulling it over his head, revealing inch after tantalizing inch of lavender skin that was stained yellow-orange by the flickering candlelight. His hair spilled free of the fabric, and his eyes glinted as he caught her gaze again and let the shirt drop to the floor by his feet.

His pants were next, and he peeled them off even more slowly. She swore he was toying with her now. Yet she didn’t have any desire for him to stop. She watched through half-lidded eyes as the pants finally joined his shirt, and she reached out to hook one finger in the elastic hem of his undergarments.

“I’ll take those off myself,” she told him.

“Of course.”

She dragged them down his toned thighs, savoring the sound of fabric dragging across his skin. Once they were lying forgotten on the floor, he knelt on the bed beside her and let her take the lead as she pulled him down to kiss him. She ran her fingers through his silky hair, feeling it run between them like water, and she sighed against his mouth. “Now…undress me.”

His pupils widened right before her eyes, and pride welled up inside of her. To have such power over him, such influence…it was intoxicating. It made every sensation more intense, made every hair on her body stand on end as he peeled the fabric from her body, piece by piece, with even more reverence than he had used for himself. It felt like it took an eternity before she was finally down to her own undergarments, and she grasped his hand before he could remove them.

“Wait,” she said softly, and it was all the command that Lotor needed to obey. She closed her eyes, letting his hand linger between her legs as she focused, channeled her powers until they pooled beneath his palm. It was easy now, almost second nature to restructure her body as she pleased. There was a pleasing sense of satisfaction that accompanied the feeling of her flesh morphing, lengthening, hardening, pressing up against Lotor’s fingertips.

“Incredible,” he breathed as she opened her eyes again.

“Now,” she told him with a smile, “You can take them off.”

He did, with a touch so soft that she barely even felt it. She could practically see his mouth begin to water as he freed her erection, and she smirked as she ran her fingertips down over his jaw. “I’d say our experiments have yielded stunning results,” he said, gazing up at her from between her thighs.

She let his tongue trace the line of her hip. “Stunning results indeed,” she sighed as she ran her hand through his hair. He was right – so many attempts had gotten her so close to mimicking the real thing that it was almost indistinguishable. Aside from the color and size – a slightly lighter pink-lavender and just a hair smaller than Lotor’s – her own carefully crafted cock curved up toward her stomach, thick throbbing with pronounced ridges running down its length all the way to the swollen knot at its base.

She couldn’t help but be deliciously proud of herself.

Lotor nuzzled against the crease between her inner thigh and her hips, his nose brushing against the side of her knot and sending a sweet tendril of pleasure up the length of her spine. “Princess,” he said. “I implore you…don’t make me wait any longer.”

He was breathless already – stars, how desperate was he to feel the fruits of their labor inside of him? She smiled, cupping his jaw in the palm of her hand and drawing him up between her legs. “Of course,” she told him.

He grinned. “I took the liberty of…preparing myself.” She could barely breathe as he crawled up the length of her body, straddling her easily. His hair hung down over his shoulders and tickled her chest as he reached for the bottle of lubricant standing at the ready on their nightstand. “If I may be so bold…”

“Of course,” she said again. Her pulse pounded in her chest, her face so flushed she was sure the heat rivaled that of the flames flickering around them. Her hands shook as she ran them up the length of his arms. But more than anything, desire coursed through her so powerfully that she could barely stand it. “Of _course…_ Please.”

He held her gaze as he reached down and wrapped his fingers around her length. The moment his hand made contact, she recoiled. “ _Ah-_ “

He pulled away. “Allura?”

“I’m okay!” she insisted, a half-formed laugh making it out of her throat. “Just…well, it’s just cold.”

He blinked. “Oh.”

The half-formed laugh became a fully formed one, and she patted his arm. “Keep going. I’m fine, really.” She leaned up just enough to coax him down for another kiss, to emphasize her point. “Really.”

A soft smile graced his features, anxiety slowly washing away. “Suppose I should have realized,” he chuckled. “You’re always so good about warming it in your hands first. I could learn a thing or two from you, love.” He planted a kiss on her cheek. “Suppose I’m just eager.”

“I can see that,” she said, running her fingers down the length of his own erection, and his own hands faltered – only for a fleeting moment – before his fingers wrapped around her again.

He was careful, almost reverent, as he spread the lubricant over her cock, and she sighed as pleasure thrummed in the pit of her stomach. How incredible would it feel to be inside him, fully? His mouth and hand had been delectable enough, and the sight of him unravelling from her fingers alone inside him had been so incredible that the images and sounds were burned into her brain forever.

Finally, he lifted his hips and took hold of her, and she stopped breathing altogether as he started to carefully lower himself down. When she breached him for the first time, her hands flew to his hips, her eyes squeezing shut as a sound ripped its way from her lungs – halfway between a moan and a howl that echoed through their bedchamber.

It was white-hot, throbbing pleasure, enveloping her senses and driving her to the edges of her self-control. Lotor’s body was like a furnace, blazing against every inch of her skin. And he was _tight –_ so tight that she could barely draw another breath.

Not to mention how stunning he was as his brow pinched when he pressed up against her knot. He paused there, panting as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. In a fleeting moment of lucidity she wondered, was it too much?

“L…Lotor,” she managed to get out, in a voice so rough it hardly sounded like her own. “Are…are you…”

“Fine, my love,” he breathed. “Just…stars above…you feel…”

“I know.”

He managed to open his eyes, barely capturing her gaze and smiling. “Shall I keep going?”

She groaned, her fingers curling against his thighs. “Can you handle it?” She swallowed. Her throat felt like a desiccated planet that had wandered too close to its sun. “My knot…”

“Oh my love, I can handle you…” He pressed down again, letting out a breath. “Just…fine…”

She gasped as she felt herself slip inside, fully, and the feeling of it was nothing like anything she had ever felt. The tightness and heat around her knot…there was something deep and primal about this pleasure – something that made her feel the urge to _thrust,_ to _claim._

Lotor let his head tip backwards, his hands planted firmly on her lower stomach, his own erection curving up over naval. She gripped his hips so tightly that she was sure she would leave marks on his skin. “L-Lotor,” she gasped. “I want…I need…can you move?”

“Of course, darling,” he said, smiling as he pressed his hand against the center of her chest, just over her heart. “Just…just a moment.”

She noticed the waver in his voice, and a tendril or worry made its way into the corner of her mind. But it was pushed away when he slowly raised his hips, just an inch or so, and pressed them back down again. Spikes of pleasure shot up the length of her body, driving her to thrust upward before she could stop herself, and Lotor let out a cry.

“S-sorry!” she forced out. “I couldn’t help it-“

“No…” His voice was rougher, but not from pain. She knew that voice, and she knew that look in his eye. He was _hungry_ for her. _Desperate._ “No, Allura… _do that again._ ”

She could hardly deny him that much.

She pressed her heels against the mattress and rocked her hips upward – slowly at first, testing the waters. But her self-control dwindled with every short, staccato moan that escaped from Lotor’s throat with each thrust, and soon he was meeting her every movement with the motions of his own body. He held himself up against her shoulders, gazing down at her, his skin glistening with sweat.

More. She wanted _more._ Pleasure blazed in her belly, growing with every thrust, _cresting-_

No – _no, no, no._

“Lotor,” she rasped. “Stop…”

A groan ripped its way out of him as he did. “Nh…Allura…are you-“

“I just-“ She caught his gaze. “I need a moment…please…”

Understanding washed over his face, and he managed a smile despite the tension in his jaw. “Of course, love.” He sighed as he lifted up off of her, carefully. “Perhaps you could take the lead.” His lips grazed her ear as he leaned closer. “Pin me down against the bed and take me as you please…would you like that, my dear?”

Oh yes. Yes, she liked that idea very much.

She grabbed him, flipping them over and relishing the rather undignified yelp that escaped Lotor’s throat as she pressed his back against the sheets. She neatly pressed his knees toward his chest, parting them and settling between them. “May I, _emperor?_ ” she sighed.

He nodded. Almost frantically.

It took a few tries to line herself up properly again. Once or twice she slipped unceremoniously against Lotor’s skin, a furious blush creeping onto her cheeks. But finally – _finally ­–_ she managed to press inside, and it was just as exquisite as before.

Lotor’s arms wrapped around her body, claws scraping against her back as she settled inside of him again. The feeling of it sent jolts of pleasure zapping across her skin, and she muffled a moan against the crook of his neck.

She pulled back and pressed forward again, feeling a groan rumble in Lotor’s chest where it pressed against hers. The vibration made her shiver, drove the motion of her hips with more vigor as she gave into the urge to _thrust._

“Faster…” Lotor sighed, his face contorting in pleasure.

She grunted. “I…I don’t know…” She braced her hands against the sheets, searching for some sort of leverage. “I don’t know if I can…just how do you move your hips so _fast?_ ”

He laughed at that, a full-bodied and rumbling laugh that lit up her insides like a newborn nebula. “Practice, love,” he said, breathlessly. “Plenty of practice.”

For now, she could make do. She grasped the headboard, shuffling her hips forward a bit and using the extra leverage to drive herself into his body more deeply. Lotor’s claws raked down her back, his body quaking, his breath coming in shaky, rasping bursts that dragged across his vocal cords.

“Yes,” he insisted, “Oh, yes…there – right there! Don’t stop-“ His encouragement ground to a halt when she froze mid-thrust, panting. He growled deep in his throat. “Allura, _please-_ “

“Don’t move,” she commanded.

He grunted, wiggling his hips seemingly out of sheer desperation, and she gripped the sheets. “ _Don’t. Move._ ”

He stilled. Thank the ancients, because she had been teetering dangerously close to the edge. This couldn’t be over yet. Not so soon.

She took a moment to look at Lotor’s face again, finding a deep furrow in his brow and sweat streaming down his temples. His claws were digging into her shoulders, his heels pressing against the backs of her thighs…Had he really been so tantalizingly close before she pulled him back from the brink?

She couldn’t resist the urge to move any longer, and he sighed in relief. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he groaned, reaching down between their bodies to stroke himself. The sight of that alone made her head swim with pleasure. “Don’t you dare stop again. I beg of you.”

“Beg?” she asked with a shaky smile. “I rather like the sound of that…”

“Oh, you sly temptress…”

She silenced him with a kiss, swallowing back a moan when she thrust herself forward with more vigor. The bed rocked underneath them, squeaking in time with her movements, Lotor’s claws pressing harder and harder into her skin, his breath hitching, his hips desperately pressing down against hers, his strokes becoming erratic.

He was close. Not just close – he was trembling with need. He was _desperately_ close to release.

“L-Lotor,” she forced out. “Where…where should I-“

He was past words, already beginning his descent into ecstasy. He answered only by moving his hands down her back, gripping her backside and pushing her deeper, holding her there until she felt his muscles clenching against her knot.

She was vaguely aware of Lotor’s voice drowning out all over sounds and his claws digging into her skin hard enough to leave lasting marks, but everything else was pushed aside, muffled by the fire racing up her nerve endings and enveloping her in a blaze so hot that her vision went white. She may have screamed – she wasn’t sure. There was no way to know as wave after wave of bliss washed over her until she felt she could drown in it.

When it finally receded, after what seemed like eons, her throat was raw and her arms had given out beneath her. She rested on Lotor’s chest, feeling his legs gradually release their grip as his breathing slow.

The intense, bone-deep pleasure that had shaken her to her core morphed into a deep and smoldering satisfaction. Her knot was still nestled deep inside of Lotor’s body, and she had a feeling it would be for some time.

He ran a hand through her hair, and she looked up at him with a sigh. She found him smiling down at her. “Welcome back to the land of the living,” he chuckled, his own voice ragged.

All she could manage was a soft hum as she rested her head on his chest once again.

They stayed there for several dobashes, with Lotor’s hand slowly stroking her hair, bringing her fully back to herself one pass at a time. He purred, a low and rumbling sound that vibrated through her and very nearly lulled her to sleep.

“Lotor…” she sighed, dropping a lazy kiss to his collarbone. “Are you…”

“I’ve never been better,” he told her as he nuzzled the top of her head. “My love…I believe I must be the luckiest person in the universe. That or I did something _very_ worth of reward in a past life…”

She managed a tired laugh. “Past life, hm?” She rested her chin over his sternum. “Perhaps I’m the one who did something truly praiseworthy and you are my cosmic reward.”

“Mm…that would make me very lucky indeed.”

Perhaps they both were. Or perhaps they were just very dedicated to their research.

Whatever the case, Allura couldn’t wait to find out where their explorations took them next.


End file.
